


At the End of a Tiring Day

by jenlisa-is-the-revolution (swiftandkloss)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftandkloss/pseuds/jenlisa-is-the-revolution
Summary: a jenlisa one shot





	At the End of a Tiring Day

_Thud._

Jennie drops her things on the floor as she enters her bedroom after a long day of work.  She – together with her members, just finished a photo shoot for one of their sponsor brands and in addition to that, they also had a dance practice in preparation for their comeback. Now, she’s tired as hell and it doesn’t help that her mind is occupied of thoughts of this girl she has a little crush on which happens to be her best friend and band mate, Lisa.

Jennie might or might not have a thing for Lisa for some time now. Since the maknae is very clingy and touchy – and not to mention, gorgeous as hell – Jennie can’t help but stupidly crush on her friend.

 “Can my mind stop thinking ‘bout Lisa for a sec? God, I’m so gay.” Jennie sighs to herself as she starts undressing and making her way to her bathroom for a well-deserved relaxing bath.

She laid down in the empty bath tub, took the hand held shower head and turned it on. She ran her hand under the water to make sure it wasn’t too hot nor too cold.

She held the shower head with her left hand and directed the strong flow of water to her clit, massaging it and giving her the amount pleasure she was expecting.

“Mmmm… fuck.”

Somehow, her mind drifted into thoughts of Lisa, how hot she looked like earlier, all sweaty, tired, and panting during their dance practice. How Jennie wishes that she could caress the younger girl’s abs that were visible because of the crop top and short shorts she was wearing and how she wants Lisa to just touch her body in all the right places.

Those thoughts urged her to make circular, and upward motions with the shower head to massage her clit while her other hand grabbed her boobs and pinched her already hard nipples.

“Oh fuck, yes. Mmmmm”

Spreading her legs wider, she moved her right hand downwards and teased her opening a little bit while her left hand continued to move the shower head and pleasuring her clit.

“Ughhh Lisa, yes baby…fuck.” she says, imagining her friend on top of her, touching her.

She gently and slowly inserted a finger inside her as she threw her head back and closed her eyes feeling the pleasure build up inside of her.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuckk.”

 

\--

Meanwhile, Lisa was on her way to Jennie’s room to give her a small stuffed toy she saw when she went out to have lunch with her mom the other day. It was a cute, small cat stuffed toy which really reminded her of Jennie.

Lately, she’s been thinking about her friend a lot. Like how cute she was, how beautiful she is – especially when she smiles her signature gummy smile. Jisoo even teases her, telling her that she’s whipped for the cat-eyed girl.

Lisa just rolls her eyes and occasionally flips her off, but she knows, deep-down that Jisoo is right. Not that she would admit it out loud though.

She knocks at the older girl’s room and gets confused why no one has answered or opened the door yet. Deciding to check on her best friend, she slowly opens the bedroom door and walks inside.

“Ahh mmm, fuck!”

Lisa turns to the ajar bathroom door where the sound was coming from with a puzzled look on her face.

“Mmm, right there. Ooh, that feels so good.” the maknae’s eyes widened in surprise as she heard Jennie’s moans and realized that her friend was indeed masturbating in the bathroom.

Lisa shook her head and tried not to imagine her best friend fucking herself inside the bath. She turned to quickly leave the room when–

“Mmmm… Lisa, ahh”

Lisa held her breath as she listened to Jennie moan her name several more times together with lots of profanities.

She sighed as her self-control started to falter and slowly peeked through the bathroom door. She bit her lip as she saw Jennie, sprawled in the empty tub with her white porcelain skin wet with water and sweat, eyes closed, head thrown back, pleasuring herself with the shower head and her fingers.

“Oh god, Lisa yes.” Jennie moaned as she slid her finger inside and back out her pussy repeatedly.

The cat-eyed girl already feels herself coming undone so she adds another finger and pumps faster. Imagining it was Lisa’s fingers instead of hers. She also positioned the shower head near as possible to her clit to give her a very strong pressure.

“Fuck. Just like that, make me cum, Lis.” Jennie moans yet again.

 

 

 

 

“I would, if you’d let me.” Lisa says loudly just enough for her friend to hear.

Jennie frantically opens her eyes and stops what she’s doing and tries to cover herself, surprised at the sound of her friend’s voice.

“Lisa? I… What are you – how long have you been standing there?” she stutters out.

“Long enough to see that you were thinking about me while pleasuring yourself.” The orange-haired girl says while stripping off her clothes.

“Oh – I’m sorr– Lis, what are you doing?” stammers as she blushes seeing her best friend’s naked body.

Lisa walked to the tub smirking as she sees Jennie staring, scanning her body. She then enters the tub and squeezes herself between Jennie and the side of the tub she was leaning on earlier.

Lisa’s back was now leaning on the side of the tub with Jennie between her legs, her front pressing onto the cat-eyed girl’s back.

“Would you like me to make you cum, baby?” The orange-haired girl whispered seductively as she slowly and softly moved Jennie’s hair to one side of her neck and placed soft kisses to the exposed skin of her neck and shoulders while placing her hands on her best friend’s waist, squeezing lightly.

“I….Lisa…” Jennie was speechless. She’s still in shock that she didn’t know what to say.

“Did I hear you wrong, Jen?” Lisa tries again as she sucks on the sensitive part of Jennie’s neck while moving her right hand to caress her inner thighs.

Jennie didn’t answer but instead turned her body around to crash her lips onto Lisa’s. They stayed like that for a while, making out and caressing each other’s body until the orange-haired girl broke the kiss and whispered, “Answer my question, babe.”

“Yes, please. Make me cum.”

Lisa proceeds to guide Jennie to their previous position, going back to sucking the older girl’s neck as she massages Jennie’s breasts with her left hand and trails her right hand on her stomach – caressing sensually.

“Mmmhh, that feels so good, Lis – fuck.” Jennie moans as the maknae rubs her fingers furiously on her clit with one hand and squeezing her breast in the other.

“Use the shower head on you clit.” Lisa commands as she insert a finger into Jennie’s core.

Jennie follows and directs the stream of water on her clit as Lisa pumps her finger into her.

“Yessss, aaahhh, Lisa – oh god.” Jennie sighs as she comes undone in the maknae’s arms, shaking lightly.

Once she stopped panting, she turned to Lisa, smiled, pressed a soft kiss on her lips and said, “We kinda need to talk…about this – about us.”

“Okay, but maybe a little later?” the orange-haired girl answered with a wide smile on her face.

“Sure.” Jennie said as she reconnected their lips.

\--


End file.
